


Unexpected

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Antonio just hadn’t expected the ropes.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Antonio had started dating Lovino, he had compiled a list of things to expect from him in his mind. This came from years of experience as Lovino’s friend, so Antonio felt there wouldn’t have been many surprises in that regard.

And while his boyfriend did indeed like to be fed whenever possible, and he thoroughly enjoyed cooking together, and he liked to cuddle and kiss as often as he could manage when they were home and had nothing to do, Antonio hadn’t quite expected Lovino’s assertiveness during sex.

Sure, Lovino wasn’t _shy_ in that regard, but Antonio just hadn’t expected the ropes.

Antonio wriggled his fingers, wrists tied together and to the headboard. It was rather strange, though not entirely unpleasant, especially with how gentle Lovino had tied them, kissing along his arms and muttering sweet nothings he’d normally rather die for than say out loud. His legs did feel strange as Lovino had to angle them up, a pillow underneath Antonio’s butt to keep the strain to a minimum, and he’d have to get used to that, but—

Lovino put two fingers under his chin, tilting his face to meet his serious eyes. “You okay?” he asked, so gently Antonio could feel his heart flutter.

“Yeah. Just—” Antonio shifted, or tried to—there was only so much lenience. “Just a little weird.”

Lovino rubbed his chest soothingly. “That’s okay. Just breathe. You remember the safe word?”

Antonio nodded. _Red_ was something short and thus easy to blurt out when things weren’t going well. Though, Antonio hoped things would be fine, especially with Lovino being as careful and sweet as he was being now.

Running a hand through Antonio’s bangs, and ruffling them shortly with a teasing grin, Lovino kissed him, slow and sweet and loving. He spent a lot of time on making Antonio as comfortable as possible, trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, lingering at the base of his throat. His hand wandered to Antonio’s nipple, rubbing and teasing him there, slowly working out the stiffness in Antonio’s body.

Antonio arched, for as much as he could, when Lovino’s lips enveloped his other nipple, tongue flicking over the nub, and a low groan followed as Lovino’s free hand travelled further down, touching Antonio with those deft fingers. It didn’t take long for his dick to respond to the attention, not when Lovino’s fingers were as skilled as when he plucked a guitar.

When Lovino’s mouth continued to press kisses against Antonio’s stomach, along the curls, hot breath ghosting over Antonio’s erection, the headboard creaked as Antonio’s arms jerked, wanting to reach down and grab Lovino’s hair, especially when those wonderful lips wrapped around his dick.

Antonio moaned his name, hips twitching but held down by a firm hand. Lovino’s mouth was so warm, so wet, and when Lovino hollowed his cheeks and rubbed his tongue against the head—Oh, _God_ , it was almost too much already.

Lovino chuckled, drawing back only to wrap his hand around the base, sucking and licking at the tip.

Clenching his hands, Antonio whimpered when Lovino released him. He had been so _close_.

Making a noise of disapproval, Lovino pushed the hair from his eyes. “Patience,” he said, rubbing his thumb against Antonio’s cheek.

His boyfriend leaned forward to kiss him, their tongues sliding together, and Antonio desperately tried to rub against Lovino, but without his feet firmly planted in the mattress, he didn’t get very far.

“Please,” Antonio said, voice hoarse as Lovino nipped at his jaw. All it earned him was another chuckle, and Lovino’s hand trailing along his sides, just short of ticklish, and it was so unfair, but also so very arousing, to not be able to do anything as Lovino had his way with him—Antonio’s head fell back against the pillow, moaning as Lovino grazed his teeth across his inner thigh.

Antonio sighed when Lovino poured lube over his entrance and he closed his eyes when the first finger entered him. Lovino’s finger worked patiently, moving and curling, and Antonio hardly noticed the second finger, though the third had him moaning and writhing.

Then Lovino kissed his stomach, slowly removed his fingers, and rolled on a condom. He ran his hand along the ropes, tickling the underside of Antonio’s knee shortly, smiling at Antonio’s breathy laughter.

“So cruel,” Antonio whined.

“A taste of your own medicine.” Lovino positioned himself as he searched for Antonio’s eyes. “Ready?”

Antonio nodded, breath stuttering as Lovino began to push in. Muttered praise fell on deaf ears as Antonio was lost in the temporary burn and the sheer amount of effort it took him to not come simply from that.

When Lovino was all the way in, arms braced on either side of Antonio’s hips, barely brushing his legs, he pressed more kisses against Antonio’s chest, slowly licking and sucking his way up. They kissed deeply, messily as Antonio desperately wanted any form of friction, pushing back against Lovino as best he could to encourage him.

Lovino laughed, low and throaty, and rolled his hips experimentally, gold eyes glittering as he soaked up Antonio’s low moan. He shifted, and Antonio groaned as Lovino began to set a slow pace, if only to give Antonio some time to adjust. It wasn’t long before he allowed his movements to slip, pressing sloppy kisses against any bit of skin he could reach, muttering words of praise.

“So good,” he breathed. “Oh, Antonio, you feel so _good_.”

And all Antonio could do was moan Lovino’s name in answer, aching to touch him, to be touched, gasping when Lovino changed the angle just enough to hit his prostate, hand digging into his ass to keep it so.

The bed groaned with every thrust, even more so as Antonio forgot his hands were bound, and his arms twitched and his toes curled with every roll of Lovino’s hips, leaving him absolutely breathless.

He came with a wordless cry, without Lovino having even touched him since, and everything went white for just a moment. He barely noticed as Lovino kissed him, again and again and again, until he came too, shuddering above Antonio, smiling against the crook of his neck.

Antonio drifted through his haze of pleasure as Lovino pulled out slowly and left him momentarily alone with a whispered promise he’d be right back. He did, and began to untie Antonio’s legs, rubbing circles into the skin, working slowly as Antonio became aware of his sore muscles.

Lovino leaned over him to undo the knots by the headboard and around his wrists, taking his time to soothe his definitely raw skin there, kissing the marks in apology.

“You were so great, Antonio,” Lovino said, and probably had been saying for a while now.

Antonio smiled, reaching up to cup Lovino’s jaw before wrapping his other arm around his waist, pulling him down next to him and in a tight hug. It was admittedly a rather gross, sweaty and sticky hug, but Antonio craved a little physical contact now and he ran his fingers through Lovino’s damp hair.

“Are you okay?” Lovino asked, pressing soft kisses against Antonio’s shoulder.

Antonio hummed, “Yes. Just, hm, wanted to touch you, now that I can.”

Lovino laughed, wriggling a little so he could face Antonio and brush his thumbs over his cheeks lovingly. “I think,” he said and kissed Antonio shortly, “that you need a bath.”

“That would be delightful.” Antonio squeezed him once more, even as Lovino pulled a face. “You need one too.”

He grinned as Lovino rolled off the bed, scowling already at the mess they had made, but Antonio reached out to squeeze his butt, giggling as Lovino blushed prettily and stumbled into the bathroom.

_Unexpected_ , Antonio thought as he brushed his hair from his eyes, _but definitely not unpleasant._


End file.
